1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assessment support program and an assessment support device for automatic braking systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic braking systems are installed in vehicles to avoid a collision with an obstacle in a driving path by means of automatic actuation of a brake upon detecting the obstacle in front of the vehicle. Such automatic braking systems have a detection unit for detecting an obstacle in a driving path and an actuation unit for actuating the brake upon detection of the obstacle by the detection unit (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-062604).
By the way, as the detection units employed in the automatic braking systems, there are stereo cameras having a CCD, ones using a millimeter wave radar, ones using an ultrasonic radar, and the like. Also, there are a wide variety of the actuation units employed in the automatic braking systems, for example ones having a constant braking force, ones the braking force of which is appropriately determined in accordance with the speed of the vehicle and the distance from the vehicle to the obstacle, and the like.
On the other hand, one of performance capabilities required of the automatic braking systems is a collision avoidance capability. To make an assessment as to the collision avoidance capability, a method based on the performance of components such as the above-described detection unit and the actuation unit is conceivable. However, this assessment method is applicable to the automatic braking systems of the same type, but is not applicable to the automatic braking systems of different types.
Therefore, it is required to provide a method to assess the performance of the automatic braking systems in a uniform manner irrespective of the types of the automatic braking systems, but such a method has not yet been established.